The Hive
Introduction The Hive serves as a recruiting machine for the Grämlins. We want to give new players and players that would fit our style but lack the big nation the opportunity to become part of The Grämlins history. The longest stay in The Hive is 3 months. After that you either ascend to The Grämlins (getting an application process without the need of a vouch plus you are already known to the general membership) or leave The Hive. In 2011, the Hive was recreated in a similar role for the new Grämlins alliance, under the same charter. Benefits During the stay in The Hive, you will have the opportunity to techdeal with The Grämlins and receive the financial loan to do a back collection. The Hive is protected by the Grämlins and is considered part of the AA. Charter of The Hive I. Purpose The Hive shall exist as a collection of nations who wish to learn the Grämlins way of life. These nations will receive guidance and assistance from the Grämlins, and through their experience and endeavour become strong, self-reliant and suitable for membership. II. Membership #Membership of The Hive is open to all nations in request, as long as such nation is not: ::*A current declared enemy of Grämlins ::*A current declared enemy of an alliance in good standing with Grämlins ::*Previously expelled from The Hive ::*Vetoed by the Governors or the Grämlins Conclave #Members of The Hive must: ::*Fly the alliance affiliation 'The Hive' ::*Have a confirmed forum account at http://www.the-gremlins.com ::*Agree to be bound by this Charter #Members should be resident in the Aqua trading region unless there is a good reason to maintain residence elsewhere. #Upon leaving The Hive, a nation must make arrangements to pay back any debt accrued during its time in The Hive. #Membership of The Hive may be revoked at any time by the Governors or the Grämlins Conclave, or by the member nation. III. Governance #The Hive will be run by three Governors, appointed by the Grämlins. #Governors may resign, or be removed by the Grämlins Conclave, at any time. Should a Governor leave the Grämlins, he will be taken to have resigned his governorship. A replacement will be appointed by the Grämlins. #The Governors have complete jurisdiction over The Hive affairs, as long as their actions are valid under this Charter. #The Governors may, at their discretion, create any number of internal positions and appoint members of The Hive to such positions, in order to assist them in their duties. IV. Jurisdiction and Autonomy #The Hive is an autonomous region of the Grämlins. Thus, an attack on The Hive is an attack on the Grämlins and will be responded to accordingly. #The Hive may not sign militarily binding pacts with other alliances. #The Hive may, at the discretion of the Governors, choose to opt out of aggressive wars conducted by the Grämlins. #The Hive may not declare war except as part of a Grämlins operation. V. Assistance #The purpose of The Hive is to assist nations with their material and political strength. Thus the Grämlins will provide The Hive with certain documents about nation building, military matters and other important information. #The Hive nations will be provided with opportunities to sell technology. #The Hive nations will be given access to loans from the Grämlins Bank in order to facilitate nation building. Nations which accept such loans will be advised in the most effective use of them. #The Governors, and at their discretion other Grämlins, will provide individual assistance with respect to nation building, military strategy and miscellaneous other matters that may arise. #In order to best be able to provide assistance, the Grämlins membership ranked Zealot and higher will have access to The Hive boards. #Member nations in the Aqua sphere will be eligible for the Grämlins trade programmes, as well as any bilateral or multilateral Aqua trade programmes to which the Grämlins subscribe. VI. Graduation #Nations which are deemed to have been successful members of The Hive will be permitted to undertake the Grämlins application process even if they do not fit the requirements. VII. Amendments This charter may be amended by the same procedure as Addendums to the Grämlins Charter. For The Grämlins: *OmasNams, Judicator *Chill, Praetor *BobJanova, Executor For The Hive: *Celial, Governor See also Announcement of The Hive